Saito
Satoru Eto (悟, Satoru) is the main protagonist of the Striking Blades series. His name, Saito. Was taken from his his first name Satoru and his father's name Hito. "Sa--" from Sa'toru and "---ito" from H'ito. He takes his mother's name instead of his father's. He resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the game began. Saito is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside. Appearance In reality, Satoru stands at a normal 5 feet 9 inches, the average height for any person his age. His body is somewhat balanced between muscularity and lankiness, giving him a normal and straight stature. Satoru's hair is a light brown, some might call it milky in a way due to it's smoothness. It is spread out evenly across his head, leaning noticeably to the right on its own when he doesn't brush it. His eyes are a deep violet, just like his father's and slightly darker skin than most Japanese folk. Due to him being the sort of father figure of the house, Satoru doesn't really like to dress fashionably or formally, usually seen wearing a gray short sleeve shirt, black shorts and normal running shoes. He isn't really fond of fashion and is someway, very cheap when he buys his clothing. When Sword Art Online began, Satoru, or Saito as of then, started off with a violet short sleeve shirt with a simple leather chest piece, forest green rugged cargo pants that travels down to his mid shin in which his normal starter boots take over. He then has black fingerless gloves to finish off the outfit. On Floor 13, Saito acquires the Wanderer's set. This particular set of equipment consists of a simple design really. Just a light green tight tank top type of upper piece. This top piece has a sortof noble look towards it. The collar comes up and is comfortable surrounding Saito's neck in an upwards fashion. It is then laced together around the chest area with dark green laces. The top piece then has a design towards the bottom and two dark green straps that connect but, have two dark green straps, loosley hanging over the light armor. He then has an arm length light green gauntlet that goes from his upper arm, right below his shoulder down to the fingerless ends. This gauntlet also has dark green outlines. He then has dark sea green pants and brown noblese type boots. He also has a dark green cloak that he's usually seen wearing when he goes to mob hunt. To finish off the outfit, just for show, Saito wears two bandages on his other arm, One on his forearm and his upper arm. Personality Satoru was just a normal child. Having tantrums, exciting happy moments, and touching emotional ones as well. However this all changed when his father abruptly left out of his and his family's lives when he was two years of age. Of course Saito didn't know how to cope with this pain at first. He'd felt it was his fault for even being born, his father leaving two years right after his birth was a good sign he was the cause. Seya, is elder sister's constant criticizing and harrasment wasn't much help to his health either. A few years later, his mother had gotten pregnant and given birth to another child name Maiko. The now youngest of the Tamaki family gave Satoru some sort of relief and escape from the realittty that was his father and elder sister. Since his eldest brother, Hayao never came out from his room and Seya and him weren't on well speaking terms, Satoru and Maiko formed a very string relationship and bond during they're years together. The youngest sibling would come to him for different assortments of problems. Ranging from homework help to boy trouble, the two were almost inseperable. During this time he was also becoming more and more independent with his life. Waking up on his own, getting dinner ready when they're mother worked late, cleaning up after everyone with his mother or ewithout her if she was too exhausted. Basically the only active ones in the Tamaki household were Maiko, Ms. Tamaki, and him. There were nights however, when he;d remember the fight that had taken place right befoe the sudden leaving of his father, They would start to haunt him, day in and day out. He didn't know what to choose. On one hand he could completely go offensive on the situation, blaming his father for everything that'd happened, However he knew in the long run this would backfire, that was another thing with him. His ability to read into how his or ones actions would affect the future of that specific person was a trait he'd gotten from his mother. The offensive path would lead him deeper into self pity and cause him to blame his father everytime he made a blunder in life and therefore, being detrimental to his health. Then there was the full defensive path. He could defend his father and decide it wasn't his fault. Satoru would then start to blame himself for making all of this happen. Bearing all the weight against himself. In the long run, this act of self-hatred would backfire and become a detriment to his health, having him acquire such a deep depression that he'd either ponder suicide or simply go insane from the burden he had to carry, Again, not a good option. Finally, there was the seemingly last option in this category, Evasion. Pushing away the thoughts and starting to move, not looking back for anything. He would never stop and think about his actions, instead he'd just..keep moving..keep avoiding problems. He then thought about the future consequences of what this would bring. One day he'd have to stop...there would be no other place to run to, he'd have to face the facts and come to terms with it. Over the years leading up to this point he would've backstabbed, pushed away, snarled, and jabbed at everyone on the way up. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take that route...or any of the other three. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, even months went by, but he couldn't choose. He really couldn't. All of them would end badly for him, he didn't want to hate his father, but on the other hand, he's what caused all this pain to come towards they're family, however, Satoru could just pretend like the dude never existed and continue to move. It was all too confusing...until...one day, he finally got it. Looking up from his curled up position and a smile on his face, he decided. To be counteractive about the situation, not necessarily evasive, offensive, or defensive about the situation at hand. He neither hated, or liked his father, so he'd just acknowledge the dude was wrong but not try to blame him for it. Neither would he run away or try to push away his past. He'd work around it. Acknowledging all of the possibilities and choosing the best possible path for the situation. Consequentially, he soon forgot about this when Sword Art Online came about. He was a lot more willing than he would've been out of game, heliping players here and there with a smile on his face and welcoming aura resonating around him. However, this changed once Kayaba Akihiko revealed the true identity of the game. On top of this, a few unfortunate events had happened after that. Those particular events is what started to show the difference in Saito's behavior. From happy to help and ready for anything, to calm and calculating and somewhat distant. His nature had decreased rapidly to one of a dull and devoid shell of his former self. His tone became cunning and sly remarks were always around the corner. Though, this sarcastic and dry behavior didn't stay for long. Due to another string of events, Saito started to change, This change was for the better in many ways. His sarcastic tone died down and his spirits seemed to brighten with each event that took place from then on and his counteractive mindset seemed to reappear. Because of the drastic past that had taken place before thic change, his mindset had seemingly calmed and he still isn't as open to helping people as before. His devious and calculating eyes never seem to stop their analyzing gaze, and they never will. That's how he is, always looking for a loophole, a way to counteract and move around. He never takes the direct approach. Unless, that's whats best at the moment. Background Saito was born into a normal happy family. His father, mother, elder sister and brother were always together with him and it was a comforting time, taking rides on his dad's shoulders, being fed and cared for by his mother, and running around the house giddily. He was very happy. However, that all changed when he was 2 years old. As he was playing around in his room with his older sister Seya, she heard some commotion going on in the hallway. Walking to the door which was closed all the wy but a peek, Seya peered out to see their mother and father arguing over something, they're father having a suitcase in his hand as he exchanged arguments with they're teary eyed mother. Satoru was too young to understand anything that was happening and walked over to where Seya was as the 4 and 2 year old siblings watched they're parents bicker. Seya didn't really understand much, but one phrase stuck with her for a long time. Their dad had yelled "Why Minori!! You said two kids!! Not three!!" Hito, their father, exclaimed as Minori, their mother, tried to reason with him. Seya just stood there in awe as Satoru kept watching. Something was off about his dad's attempt to leave. It seemed too...forced. After the fight and utter verbal defeat of their crying mother, Hito walked into Satoru's room and picked up his son and daughter, telling both of them he had to leave. After a brief hug and kisses on the two children;s foreheads, he left the house, giving Minori one last surprising long kiss, like he didn't want it to end, and left. Not saying goodbye to the eldest son, Hayao. The later years in Satoru's life were pretty tough. His mother was suicidal for five years, making the now seven year old Satoru and his 9 year old sister Seya stay up late to keep her from doing anything rash. Hayao, the 11 year old eldest brother, was the second most hit by the leaving of they're father. He stayed cooped up in his room and focused on his studies. He barely left, being basically a NEET and only coming out for certain things like food and such. Seya, ignored her brother as the two grew up, not talking to him whatsoever, ever since she'd heard her father say those words, she loathed her younger brother. Surprisingly though, their mother had a fourth child by the name of Maiko. Satoru, because Hayao and Seya were too caught up in their depression, took the reigns of the household, helping his mother in whatever he could. From cleaning up around the house to paying bills. He also helped Maiko with any and everything his mother couldn't. Due to work, Minori couldn't be there for her kids most of the day and due to that, Satoru and Maiko had grown apart from Seya and Hayao. At school, Satoru had three close friends. His best friend Ichiru, Chiyo, and Kaede. He had a crush on Kaede in middle school, but when Ichiru finally gave him the strength to ask her out, he was utterly rejected. Because of the simple fact that they were close friends and she didn't want there to be detriment to that. The friends sort of moved away from each other because of that and it had gone to the point where even Chiyo, the shyest of all of them, along with the help of Ichiru, had to bring the four of them back together. They were people Satoru knew he could trust. One day, as Satoru was walking out the door of his house to get to school, Seya stopped him with a smack to his face. She then shouted at him how he could be so calm and not care that their father was gone, simply just letting off steam in his eyes as he simply stated with a blank face.."Seya, you've ignored me for twelve years, why stop now.." With that he left her completely baffled and angry, as she hesitantly went to school soon after he did and the day went on. Later on in the day, when the two came back from school. the now 13 year old Satoru was walking out to the steps to wait for Maiko to come hom when he was hit across the face with a remote. He looked over to see his 15 year old sister Seya, fuming to the side of him ..he'd had it. This was becoming way too much for him. His bratty sister and her stupid feelings and such, why couldn't she just work round it instead of dwelling on the damn thing all the time. Throwing his bag to the side of the room angrily, he ran over and tackled Seya onto the couch as the two wrestled violently, him obviously getting the better hand, being a boy and a alot tougher than he looked. Seya didn't give up and the two started to get emotional as they fought. Tears, scratches, and claws started to form as the two continued to wrestle and finally, it had come the time for someone they hadn't seen in a while to make an appearance and stop this nonsense. It was their eldest brother, Hayao. He picked both of them up by their collars and dragged them over to the couch, tossing them onto it. By this time Hayao was 17 and almost ready to leave for college, he was pretty burly. He reprimanded the two of them harshly as they stayed quiet and listened to their elder brother in utter shock and fear. Later that day their mom came home and saw Maiko, who was now 10, crying on the couch in the living room. After a brief explanation, Minori walked upstairs and began to patch her children's wounds, as Hayao was back in his room. Satoru and Seya became further apart after that day and never talked to each other. A year later and his friend Ichiru had told him about this cool new game called Sword Art Online, being a new gamer and all, he decided to take a looksie around the fanbase and official website. Buying the game and NerveGear with his allowance and Christmas money, he waited patiently for the launch date as he contuned his daily life of helping his mother and Maiko, leaving food for Mamoru at his door, ignoring Seya wholeheartedly, and being with his friends. Finally, the date of November 6, 2022 came. He was overly excited as he launched the game to get away from his real life. Who knew he'd just be trapped in a new one? He didn't. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Steel Straightsword #Leather Chest Plate #Health Potions x 4 #Teleport Crystals x 2 Alradian.jpg|Alradain Forestial.png|Wanderer's Set (Full) Forestial Hunter.png|Wanderer's Set (Without Cloak) Tiger Hook.jpg|Tigress Hook Swords Nine Teeth.jpg|Nine-Teeth Elite Hunter's coat..jpg|Elite Ranger's Coat Shortsword of the Huntress.jpg|Huntress's Shortsword Explorer's Hatchet.jpg|Explorer's hatchet Later Weapons #Alradain (Floor 7) #Blade of the Heart (Floor 11) #Tigress's Hook Blades #Nine-Teeth (End-game hook blades) #Huntress's Shortsword (End-game shortsword) #Elite Ranger's Dagger (End-game dagger) Later Armor #Normal Adventurer's Scarf (Floor 20) #Scarf of Solaris (End-game) #Wanderer Set *Wanderer's Cloak (End-game) *Wanderer's Vambraces (Floor 13) *Wanderer's Pants (End-game) *Wanderer's Shoulder Guard (Floor 13) #Elite Chaser's Gear *Elite Ranger's Coat (End-game) *Huntsman's Covering (End-game) *Chaser's Single Shoulder Guard (End-game) Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 20000 Skills Buffs *Counter Force - A buff that increases Saito's parry and Counter Chance rate by 87% for 60 seconds. It also provides 5% more attack with each strike the user parries. Requires you to have masterd all of the Counter skill slots and has a cooldown of 7 minutes. *Versatile Stance - This stance is a permanent buff that can be switched on and off at will. This stance increases Saito's agility, steadiness, and counter rate by 30% *Hunter's Prowess - Increases Climbing, Speed, and Movement by 10% each and also gives a buff that increases critical hit rate by 10%. Hook Swords *Hack - (1-hit strike) A basic skill that's aimed for the chest and abdomen area. *Pierce - (1-hit strike) A skill that pierces with the blade or spear pointed butt of the hook swords. *Crescent Punch - (1-hit strike) Utilizes the handle guard of hook swords and sends a hard slanted punch to the opponents body, preferably their torso area. *Hook Grab - (1 or 2-hit strike) Grabs onto a person, ot inanimate object ewith either one or both of his swords, where he can swing from, pull in, or hack out in one swift motion. *Extension - (1-6-hit AOE combo) Saito connects both swords by the hook and slashes gracefully around his body in figure 8's. This hit's anyone in his line of view and can also be used to bring in opponents for another skill or combo. *Severed Limbs - (2-hit combo) swiftly moves in and either hooks arounf arms or legs, pulling back and yanking off the limb with ease, same as the other limb to the other side. *Sinker - (3-hit combo) Saito strikes down on the opponents body with the hooks of his blades, leaving deep gashes if let hit. Has a chance of the Bleeding effect. *Circle Throw - (1-hit strike) Allows him to speed his hook sword in a swiftly spinning motion to the opponent. If hits, the skill can induce a 2 second stun. *Off Balance - (1-hit strike) Hooks blade or blades to body part and swiftly swiping, sending opponent upwards or into an unbalanced state in which he/she has a 5% chance of the Daze effect. *Draining Strikes (5-hit combo) Saito grasps his hook swords in backwards fashion by the handle and strikes swiftly with the bladed handle guards. Chance of inflicint bleed. *Flowing Strikes (4-hit combo) Saito starts to slash his blades at the opponent in a sort of Figure 8 motion while flowing them through his body movements in a seemingly dancing fashion. *All Out - (13-hit combo) The strongest skill from the Hook Swords slot. This skill utilizes every single part of the blades. The spear pointed butt, the bladed handle guards, the blade of the weapon, and the hooks. Saito then sends out a flurry of confusing but vital strikes to different body parts. The damage is increased by how many times he switches each part of the swords. More versatility. Higher attack power. Butai Kougeki : Attack Based *Butai Kougeki 3 - Sharp Rain (20-hit combo) - Saito unleashes a deadly barrage of sword slashes that are produced at high speed. The moves almost look like a dance as they attack the opponent with great speed and accuracy *Butai Kougeki 5 - Winged Fall (4-hit combo) - Saito vaults in the air and comes down, unleashing a 4-hit downward slash attack that gives a 5% crit increase each time it connects. * Butai Kougeki 2 - Straight Path (1-hit strike) - This skill is basically Armor Break from Split Blades except a good 4x stronger. If it pierces an opponents weapon, the durability of the weapon decreases by a quarter. It also can be used as an evasive move to dash past opponents upon delivering the fierce attack. : Defense Based *Butai Kougeki [ Dance 10 - Crossways] (20-hit block) - Saito can negate up to 20 strikes with a crossing slash to parry. Every hit that comes within his reach he blocks/parries with a cross slash. The Versatile Stance can also be used to counter wand come back with an attack or evasive style skill. *Butai Kougeki 4 - Pillar Defense (5-hit block) Saito brings his blades in a plus sign formation. he can now swiftly block a good 5 strikes while staying firm, using the Versatile Stance. He can use this skill to counter as well. *Butai Kougeki 6 - Heavy Ground (1-hit Block) This skill allows Saito to completely negate a 1 hit strike. No matter how powerful it is. : Evasion Based *1. Butai Kougeki 7 - Manuver (7-hit strike/evade) - Saito uses the 7 strikes to actually dance out of the user's combo, his blades not making any contact to the the opponents weapon at all. *2. Butai Kougeki 9 - Ape Toss (1-hit strike/evade) - As soon as the opponent hits any part of Saito's blades. He gets an evasion chance of 30% which gives him the ability to jump back wards and completely avoid the attack all together. *3. Butai Kougeki 8 - Spinning Gears (20-hit strike/evade) - This skill allows Saito to utilize the Versatile Stance. He then can evade any hits and strikes (unless they're unavoidable that is) 20 times. He can use the skill to counter and use any attack or defense skills. Counter Based *1. Butai Kougeki 1 - Dragon's Rage (33- hit combo/strike/block/evade) - This is Saito's highest ranking skill. It consists of a flurry of barraging strikes, downward, upward, and diagonal and sideways. These attacks can vary mid point and he can change the way the strikes affect the opponent. If the opponents drives an attack based ultimate skill? He can simply switch the attack based strikes to evasive, in which none of his blades or body come in contact with the attacks, or defensive in which he can negate up to 20 strikes before switching back to being evasive or using attacks Split Unison Quotes "Come on dude. Think. Don't stay inside the box." "Oh Pacifc Rimjob..." When asked why he craves chips: '"Why do you crave air when your underwater? Why drink when your thirsty? Why eat when your hungry? Why sleep when your tired? I think you see where I'm going with this." "Whenever you bombarded with problems? Counteract them with your own. Heh, gotten me this far. I'm sure it'll come in handy later." '''When first tasting Lucina's cooking: '"Geez....just...wow....oh these? These are'' so'' not tears...so not...so good..." "Stay calm! Always a way out. Always." "You think I wanna be this funny? It's a gift and a curse, love." "Oiiii, where's the goddam barbeque sauce..." 'When rescuing Lucina: '"Heh, and you said I wasn't coming. Nope, don't try and hide it. I heard ya." 'When being reassuring in a situation: '"Alright love, here's what you need to do. First? Look at all your options. First of all? There's never such thing as just one option. One choice. It doesn't exist, nada, zilch, figment of your imagination. With every one option, there musrt be another around the corner. No matter how much of an ultimatum is given, there's always a better route. Take the path you feel you'll benefit from the most, if not? Well you'll be stuck in the same method and eventualy run yourself to the ground...won't be pretty. 'When asked why he's so unreadable: '"I'll leave that up to your brain capacity. Don't judge me for your lack of creativity." '''Retorts: #Hell yeah your strong!!...and I'm 007!!...your turn... #You know...I'm really not liking you right now...sorry..was that too blunt? #Oh...you cheesy dick waffle...